Perfect
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: ShinoKiba fic. Shino realizes what Kiba really wanted. Yaoi.


It was a typical day in Kiba's room, on Kiba's bed. Hot, tiring, _boring._ Not to mention the fact that Kiba's only source of entertainment didn't like to talk unless he deemed it necessary. A sly smiled crossed the Inuzuka's face. He knew a way to make Shino talk…

"I'm fat," Kiba sighed as he rested a hand on his well chiseled abs. Shino didn't even appear to look up from his book as he responded.

"You're not fat," Shino told him, turning the page of his novel.

"Yea, I am," Kiba argued, trying to hide his sudden amusement. He poked his stomach for emphasis when he added, "_look _at this. How can you not see it?"

"If you're fat, then what does that make poor Chouji?" Shino countered.

"Morbidly obese," Kiba snickered. Shino smiled but it was hidden behind his collar.

"All that aside, you're not fat," Shino said once more.

"Liar. You know it. You just don't want to admit it," Kiba smirked. Shino rolled his eyes, knowing Kiba's intention from the start.

"I'm not going to continue repeating myself Kiba," Shino finally set his book down to look at Kiba. "I will say it one more time: you are not fat."

"Yea, whatever," Kiba responded, leaning back with his arms folded behind his head. "And there is nothing you can say or do that will make me stop saying the truth of the matter: I'm a fat ass that needs to stop eating so freaking much."

"Well, I'll give you the eating part," Shino mumbled. "You do eat a lot more than you should."

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!" Kiba pouted.

"It's unhealthy to gorge yourself."

"Don't hear you complaining to Naruto…"

"Naruto isn't my boyfriend, now is he?" Shino retorted.

"Unless he's your secret lover then no," Kiba teased.

"Please, I can barely handle _you_."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"I am?"

"I dunno, are you?"

"Do you think I'm trying to say something?"

"Do you always deflect questions with questions?"

"Do you always try to get your lover to compliment you by saying things that you know are absolutely preposterous?" Kiba felt his face burn red with heated embarrassment.

"Well…I…uh…ya see…um…"

"Stop that, you're beginning to sound like Hinata around Naruto," Shino scolded, retrieving his book and beginning once more to read. He glanced at Kiba once more and saw that fanged teen seemed to be somewhat down now. He slumped back against the wall, now finding interest in a stray strand on his pants. Shino sighed, but set his book down once again.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, not realizing how harsh his tone was. He was surprised by the answer since normally Kiba wasn't afraid to say what he was thinking.

"Nothing, just go back to your reading," Kiba replied. He wasn't aggravated that Shino had outsmarted him. He wasn't frustrated that his plan hadn't work. He wasn't even mad. He was hurt. And Shino could tell. He looked at the smaller boy as Kiba's eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, knowing that if his eyes met Shino's then everything would be revealed.

"Kiba…" Shino murmured, guilt creeping on him. Shino kicked himself for not seeing it before. All Kiba wanted was just some small compliment. Not some sort of long, well thought out poem that would have Shino confessing his undying love or anything like that. A mere gesture that let Kiba know all the feelings he had towards Shino were return.

"It's nothing Shino," Kiba flashed a toothy grin at him as he sat up to make himself look cheery. "Really, it isn't." Shino shook his head. He could see passed the faked smile, the feigned perky posture. All of it, Shino was able to decipher into _it hurts that you don't ever seem to care. _Shino sat up, scooting closer to Kiba, trying to think of something to say. When he finally realized that words were not going to work this time, he simply acted. He cupped Kiba's cheek with one hand, pulled down his collar with the other and brushed his lips against the younger boy's, hoping that everything he wanted to say was communicated through said kiss. He pulled away, leaving once last reassuring peck on Kiba's warm lips. Looking into Kiba's eyes he knew exactly what to say.

"Inuzuka Kiba, you are perfect just the way you are. You're irrational, random, goofy, loud, obnoxious, and there is absolutely nothing I would change about you, even if I had the chance." Hearing these words, Kiba smiled. Shino retreated back to his original spot, restored his face behind his collar in hopes that Kiba wouldn't see his blush and returned to reading. He was slightly surprised when Kiba crawled next to him, intertwined their fingers and rested his head against his shoulder.

"You're perfect that way you are too, Shino. Quiet, soft spoken, bashful, basically everything I'm not. But I wouldn't change any of it. Not for anything."

**Sorry if it's OOC. This is my first time writing this couple and I'll try to get better! Again, I apologize if it's OOC.**


End file.
